


A Sober Moment

by Merfilly



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One kiss in a long war</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sober Moment

For a very long minute, the kiss merely lingered between them, born in a desperate moment, carried out with fierce need, and met equally by the woman being kissed.

Senses slowly returned, and she looked up at the doctor she never, in a million years, had expected to find this vulnerable, or attractive.

"You're drunk," she accused, but she knew better. Not a taste of Swamp Juice on his breath or lips.

"Never been this sober all war," he protested anyway, letting that brief moment slip away.

In the days that came soon after, Hawkeye didn't add a single rumor to the theory behind her nickname of Hot Lips, and she actually cut back on his daily dose of vitriol.

After all, there was a war on, and they were both caught up in it.


End file.
